The invention relates to a winding section of a slitter winder for a fibrous web in which an apparatus for bringing a fastener onto the surface of each partial web is arranged along the path which the partial web travels before the winding section. The invention also relates to an apparatus for a slitter winder for a fibrous web for bringing a fastener onto the surface of a partial web.
A machine roll formed on a paper machine, or generally on a fiber web machine, is often slit in a slitter winder into partial webs in order to form customer rolls of required width, i.e. commercial rolls. Automatic fastening of the cut end, i.e. the web tail, of the commercial rolls formed on the slitter winder and gluing of the leading end of the web onto the core, are nowadays ever more important steps in the further handling of the fibrous web. Firstly, this is due to the fact that today less and less personnel work at the same time on the slitter winder, and reel changes, tail threading and other compulsory measures take so much of their working time that there is hardly any time left for manual fastening of the web tails/leading ends of the reels by tape or the like. Further, the reels, the tails of which are not fastened cause trouble on the conveyors, and another problem is that the reel has time to slacken before it is wrapped.
To solve this problem, there are some prior art solutions, in which a device for applying an adhesive on the face of the paper web, as long as required, while the slitter winder is slowing down and stopping for a set change, is adapted in conjunction with the reel-up after the slitter winder. As far as this prior art technology is concerned, reference is made to patents Fl 64114, FI 65554 and FI 69617. In the solutions known from these patent documents, the application of the adhesive on the web surface is performed by a tube of the same width as the machine, the tube being provided with holes bored at uniform intervals for extruding the adhesive. In this known device, the cleaning of the applicator head for the adhesive is problematic. Further, the nozzles of the applicator tube have been cleaned manually, which is industrious and time-consuming. In addition, the access to this kind of a device is difficult, as the device is typically located underneath the web, inside the slitter winder.
There are various kinds of solutions for gluing and/or fastening the web tail by a machine. As for the prior art, reference is also made to the patent Fl 91054, where a method and a device for automatic cut-off and winding of a material web are disclosed. In this document, also a solution for gluing the web tail is disclosed, wherein the web is weakened and the weakened point is provided with a trace of glue, which is passed onto the web surface by glue-spraying nozzles.
Further, the document FI100024 discloses a device for the application of an adhesive or equivalent onto a moving material web, which device comprises frame constructions, an adhesive-applicator head, a container space, means for transferring the applicator head into the container space and at least one nozzle for the adhesive, which is also arranged in the vicinity of the material web, i.e. underneath it.
Generally, the devices for gluing and/or fastening the web tail are typically placed inconveniently in terms of maintenance, and in addition, the maintenance of the devices can be even dangerous to perform, especially when the slitter winder is running, for instance when winding a set.